


Waiting.

by SavannahWalker



Series: Fairy Bender! [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, FEM!Jellal - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Gender Bender, MALE!Erza - Freeform, Waiting, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahWalker/pseuds/SavannahWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her companions were staring at a point beyond the open door where there was a beautiful boy with long scarlet hair, in a ponytail, with arms folded and eyes closed waiting for something or someone. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Fem!GerardxMale!Erza]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting.

That morning was particularly boring, hours seemed interminable and lessons for anything interesting. The sound of the bell lifted the spirits of all students, half struggling.  
 «Sieg-san, did you prepare lunch by yourself today? It just doesn't look good...»  
 «We have to talk about your, Natsu?! Even your cat could do it better!» she replied sharply, frowning.  
Her friend just let her tongue out and devour the contents of his bento. Looking at them in a better way, neither of them appeared to be inviting: the rice wasn't well compacted, salmon and egg were fused into a 'thing while the vegetables on the side were pretty much gone. At that point, it doesn't matter how the dishes were presented, it was enough to put something on one's stomach. Sieg was forcing herself to eat a piece of scorched fish when she realized that, at his side, there was a murmur that wasn't so silent. Her companions were staring at a point beyond the open door where there was a beautiful boy with long scarlet hair, in a ponytail, with arms folded and eyes closed waiting for something or someone. She got up from his chair and walked towards him with strutting steps.  
 «How many times have I told you that you can't stay here?!» she snapped, bringing her arms to her chest.  
The boy opened slightly one eye  «Technically, I'm in the hallway and I have all the rights to stay here» he stopped, looking over her shoulder «I think your friends are making a lot of questions».  
With the corner of her eye, she noticed that they were all hidden behind the doors in order to be able to eavesdrop. Instinctively, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the emergency stairs, at least no one would have noticed them.  
 «I dunno why you're so much ashamed?» he asked, interrupting a brief moment of silence.  
 «I'm not ashamed! I just don't want the others have thoughts about us seeing you always lurking out there! "  
 «Oh, since we became "us"? Take it easy girl, I know only from a few months!»  
Her heart skipped a beat. She didn't think in any way to define them as a couple, for anything in the world, then why that statement had been so dazed? She made a long deep breath and leaned his elbows on the railing. Then she lowered her head to soak in her thoughts. What fault could have her if he had decided to show up every day in front of that damn door? Furthermore, he was well taken care to know more things about her by her friends, who without scruples, had served on a silver platter anything that might be interesting.  
 «I haven't yet figured out why you act like this...»  
 «I'm waiting for the right moment».  
 «For what?» she asked suspiciously.  
 «Just waiting» he said, putting himself next to her.  
Sieg looked at him defiantly  «And it never occurred to you that it was much easier to come in?»  
The boy winced. He would never have expected such a question.  
 «I hadn't thought about it» he said, with a shy smile.  
 «I never thought that the great Titanium, the strongest member of the kendo club famous in the whole school, could be scarce in intelligence!»  
He took her to her cheek, and with wicked grins, took her to her classroom.  
 «Someone will find double hard times the next workout!»  
 «Damn y...!» 


End file.
